


First Time

by DaddyG (Canada2)



Series: Everlasting [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: /ope, Gen, I was just informed that this is a tag I should add, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada2/pseuds/DaddyG
Summary: Part 2 for the seriesTommys first encounter with death.
Series: Everlasting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	First Time

Tommy was just a child the first time he died, most people are. What had really marked the occasion was that Tommy was alone when it had happened. He was a little boy who didn’t understand that going adventuring so late in the day was a bad idea. A little boy who never had to use a sword before, more interested in playtime. A small child who got lost in the woods past dusk.

The sun had long since gone down for the day, and the moon rising past the tree line, when Tommy, a small dirty boy, noticed it had gotten dark and quiet. The wild cows and sheep were all silent, and the pink pig he had been chasing disappeared long ago.

Cold, tired and a little scared, Tommy made his way back home in Hypixel. He traveled maybe fifteen yards when sounds of groaning and hollow sticks knocking against each other made their way to his ears. Naturally curious, he followed the sounds until he stumbled into a small clearing, when they went quiet. For a few moments the only sound was the barely audible huffs from Tommy.

The quiet was interrupted by the sticks again, and before Tommy could look further-

_ Thwing! _

**Thunk!**

\- stopped him dead. 

To his left, something hit his ear and the tree, an arrow.

With his small hands, he grabbed the arrow and pulled, dislodging it from the tree. With moonlight he could see it wasn’t like any arrow he’s ever seen. Not that he has much experie-

Any thought Tommy had came to a sudden halt as his tiny body registered a blossoming pain in his abdomen. Dropping the arrow, a shaky hand meets the source of his pain. A second arrow. Gasping, he falls to his knees. The sudden movement irritates the wound and burning pain spreads like a wildfire. Suddenly the biting cold from before wasn't so bad. Gasping a few times turns to sobs as they force their way through his throat. Moments later, a third arrow makes its way into his shoulder. So focused on the pain, he didn't see a man making his way through the dark and towards what was shooting arrows until they started fighting. Shortly after, Tommy looks up to the sound of the sticks hitting the ground. A beat later, whoever saved him started leaving. And in a moment of foolishness, Tommy called out.

Nearby, a lone pig looked up as an ear splitting scream traveled through the forest.

The rest had been a blur, shuffling, hope, the stench of rotten meat, and-

Tommy brushes the small scar along his ear, now is not the time. Shaking his head, he walks to the bedwars leaderboards. 

And in the number one spot: was held by the Blood God, Technoblade.

**Author's Note:**

> I left somethings out, I wasn't really sure how to explain, so I'm going to try. If you have any questions, ask away!
> 
> Characters are spawned in, so there's no parents. But it isn't uncommon for a mentor to take someone under their wing.  
> Tommy lives in Hypixel,  
> I chose Hypixel because it is the biggest public Minecraft server, and TommyInnit plays on it a lot. Or at least he use to.  
> Typically, if you get a mentor they invite you to their server and such.  
> Tommy doesn't have a mentor at this point, so he wasn't taught about the mobs  
> He knew they existed, but like ignored it and never really saw them as a threat.  
> I described the sound of the skeleton with sticks because I figured he wouldn't have known what they sounded like at such a young age
> 
> I might add more notes later.


End file.
